The Temptress and the Shy Girl
by deepxwriterxaboutxeverything
Summary: Hinata is both a top student and a temptress, not on purpose of course, she always seems to say/do things that get the opposite sex excited, always there to try to keep her out of trouble are her friends but they seem to make it worse. SasuHina
1. Chapter 1

**The Temptress and the Shy girl**

Haha the title is lame as but I couldn't think of a good title plus it does have to do with the story, it was either that or misinterpretation so…

Are they two different people? NO! They are both Hinata Hyuuga! Well anyway you guys probably think I have flipped my lid starting a new story but it's just a short one, maybe.

**Get on with it already…**

Oh yeah I forgot! The whole reason I am doing this is because of a writer who just joined the site Tinkerbee! Awesome name, . net/u/2021622/ url for everyone to click! It has been more than a week though sorry! Anyway losing plot again because of tiredness, she asked me to participate in this thing on her profile called challenge of the week and it sounded awesome so of course I'm going to do it, hopefully I will have other people joining in with me soon anyways this is a brief thingo of the task

Challenge of the week

A SasuHina fic

# of characters :basically everyone from Naruto

Main Character: Hinata

2nd main character: Sasuke

3rd main character: Sakura (she's the bitch of the story )

Theme: High school, dorm life, ecchi

Main Idea: Hinata is the school's star student but she's also the school's temptress however, she doesn't know this. Everything that happens to her in class ends up turning into something ecchi and all the boys just can't take it they end up running to the bathroom (I really don't want to get into detail ;) sasuke and his friends seems most susceptible (sp?) and they're also the ones who witnesses most of Hinata's actions whether at home or at school (and NO they're not a stalker you weirdoes out there). Hinata's "sisters" (friends) try to stop the antics while the boys try to control themselves

Ok so usual disclaimer applied and hopefully this is good!

* * *

Hinata walked into the large black school campus gates, looking around, the school hadn't changed over the summer, it was still big, cream coloured with black framing. On every side of the gravel pathways were beautiful flowering trees, it was spring so the gardens and grass were as green and beautiful as ever, the school was a boarding school and it had many floors so that the campus wasn't to large in width. Hinata pushed her skirt down as the wind nearly blew it up; she was wearing the school uniform. A short black pleated skirt with thigh length white socks. She had on a short sleeved white dress shirt with the top button undone. She had her long midnight hair up in a ponytail and her black T-Bars were done up tightly. The boy's uniform had the same shirt but with black slacks, a black belt and black dress shoes with short white socks. Hinata had been at Konoha high since she started high school two years ago, she was now in year 9 and had just turned 14 in December last year, it was now February. She walked down the pathway to the big glass doors and down the rows of black lockers and black tiled floors till she reached her locker, feeling eyes on her the whole way.

She opened up her locker, she thought about her friends, she couldn't wait to see them again, for some reason at this school she was really popular.

Hinata walked into the classroom, all eyes on her, especially glaring emerald ones. She took her seat next to her two best friends Kiba and Shino.

"Hey guys" Hinata had known them since she was little and knew everything there was to know about them, 'I'll get a smile from Shino and a massive hug from Kiba'. She smiled back at Shino and squinted her eyes as she prepared for the hug, after about 30 seconds of nothing she opened one eye to find Kiba and Shino staring at her. "Why no hug?" She asked with a confused look on her face, her mouth open slightly and cheeks red from embarrassment, Kiba blushed too and pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"I'm sorry, I should have hugged you" he shouted alerting the whole class, Hinata's face went bright red as Kiba thrashed her from side to side, she was getting squished.

"I think you better let her go or she'll die" Kiba suddenly stopped and looked up to find a raven haired teenager with a scowl on his face.

"Haha Sasuke, how are you going?" Kiba laughed, letting go of Hinata, he and Sasuke had become friends via Hinata. Sasuke 'hn'ed and sat down in his seat behind Hinata.

"Alright class sit and settle down" Kakashi walked into the room and it fell silent. "Welcome back to school, read pages 1 through 10, go" and with that the half masked man sat down and began to read from his little book and giggle.

"Kakashi can I get a glass of water" A pinkette called from the back of the room, all she got was a nod and she exited the room. Hinata pulled out her book and began to read, she always did what Kakashi said, even though he didn't have much authority she still got As in all her classes, she was top student.

She felt a presence next to her and noticed Sasuke was leaning forward to whisper something to her.

"Did you think about my proposal?" he whispered with what she felt was a smirk, she blushed and nodded, "and?" just as she opened her mouth to answer something splashed her in the face and chest.

"Oops, sorry, I tripped" Sakura was standing there with a paper cup in hand, smirking. Hinata looked down and noticed she was dripping wet and her shirt was starting to become see-through, blushing again she grabbed the nearest fabric in site which unfortunately was Sasuke's black school jumper sleeve which he happened to be wearing. Sasuke's eyes grew big as Hinata began to rub her torso rapidly with his arm trying to dry herself. Someone burst into the room causing everyone to look up, it was Tenten and Temari who were in a higher class.

"I knew it was about time for Hinata to do something like this" Temari sighed as she handed Hinata her jumper.

"Come on, to the bath room to clean up" Tenten pulled Hinata up but she stumbled and Hinata landed on her elbows with her behind in the air at the front of the classroom, the whole room was silent until you heard the sound of people getting up.

"Excuse me" Sasuke had a blood red face and quickly ran out the door, in direction of the males bathroom, the rest of the males in the class followed, some with nose bleeds. Kakashi looked up to see Hinata on the ground, skirt blown up, uniform a mess with her but in the air and a cute dazed look. He quickly ran out of the room leaving all the girls looking at the door, they were in for another year of this. Sakura glared at Hinata as Tenten and Temari helped her up, she was going to find a way to stop that temptress in her tracks.

* * *

I have to say this was the most challenging thing I have ever written, I rewrote it numerous times and finally got something semi-decent, sorry it really fails but yeah I don't know how to end it, there will be another chapter up tomorrow, then the final one the day after, I don't know how to end it so review ideas? Sorry if it was a letdown and wasn't the right thing but I tried :S


	2. Chapter 2

**The Temptress and the Shy girl**

Ok not going to bore you with talk, I suck at writing, I know but people are enjoying this so I'm happy but one reviewer, meety, anonymous of course, I don't get it cus fanfic get's rid of the swearing, I think you like the story, and you said I am way to ** myself, what does that mean cus it can't be up? I don't care if it's a hate but I'm confused is all…

Ok so usual disclaimer applied, enjoy!

* * *

Kakashi walked into the classroom dressed in a formal suit, everyone stared at him, amazed.

"Well class as you all know we are going on our class fieldtrip to the beach today," he paused and looked around sadly "Instead we will be going to a bank to see how they work for a day" there were groans and outcries from the students in the class, all dressed in beach attire. "PSYCH!" Kakashi ripped off his suit to reveal swimming trunks. "You guys fell for the same trick last year, too easy" he chuckled as he walked out of the classroom, the students hurriedly filed out behind him.

**AT THE BEACH**

As soon as they got off the bus everyone headed to the changing houses except for one girl with pink hair.

"Let's see you try and enjoy yourself without bathers" Sakura smirked as she chucked a frumpy bathing suit in the bin and went off to join the others.

Hinata was on the verge of tears.

"My swimmers, I swear I packed them, they're gone!" She tipped everything out of her bag and began to search hopelessly.

"Cheer up Hinata I brought a spare!" Temari smiled and pulled out a black one-piece with the white yin and yang symbol on it. Temari was wearing a white one-piece white the black yin and yang symbol on it. "They came as a matching set but Tenten wouldn't wear it with me" Temari glared in Tenten's direction to find she was already changed in a Japanese anime swimsuit*.

"I like this one better" Tenten stuck out her tongue out at the sandy blond. Reluctantly Hinata put on the swimsuit and headed out, giving a few boys whiplash as she did, that swimsuit was a little small so it showed more, plus being a halter top she was showing more skin then intended. Sasuke smirked when he saw her; he was only wearing plain black bordies. Tenten and Temari picked up Hinata by her wrists and ankles and tossed her into the water, laughing like mad. Hinata thrashed about until she came to the surface in the shallows on all fours, dripping wet and panting, Sasuke's eyes were trying to control themselves as well as other things. He quickly went down to help her up, he had the same thought as every other guy on the beach and soon he was a part of a man filed circle around Hinata.

"Hey aren't you a little cutie"

"Hey Hinata, remember you sit next to me in science"

"What's your favourite restaurant?"

Hinata looked around, dazed and red, about to faint when.

"HIYAA!" Tenten smashed her way through the circle and grabbed Hinata, she jumped out and made a run for it down the beach to where the school had reserved a small area that others were not permitted. Hinata was thrown over her shoulder like a bag as they ran rapidly towards where Kakashi was sitting sunbaking and oogling women.

Tenten threw Hinata on the ground with a thud and clapped her hands.

"Another victory for team Temtenata!" Temari came up beside her and cheered and Hinata smiled.

"Let's celebrate with ice-cream!" Tenten and Temari went off to go get some. Hinata's eyes lit up at the mention of ice-cream, she didn't just like ice-cream, she loved it! To her it was the best invention since the toaster, the creamy coldness, she sighed, mouth watering already.

Tenten and Temari came back with guilty looks on their faces and one ice-cream cone.

"Um Hinata we got hungry on the way back and ate ours" Tenten handed Hinata the ice-cream and suddenly her expression changed to a happy one. "Swimming time!" The two older girls ran off to go have fun leaving Hinata alone sitting on a towel with a vanilla ice-cream, her favourite flavour.

**WHAT'S HAPPENING WITH SASUKE**

Sasuke looked over to where she was sitting, beads of sweat dripping down his face, for the past 10 minutes at least 20 guys had been over to get her attention but after watching her they couldn't take it anymore and ran off. He gulped, no one else dared try to get her attention, she was in her own world, enjoying her ice-cream, every last drop. Sasuke moved over and sat down in front of her, she didn't notice, too busy twirling and moving her tongue around with such contentment on her face, Sasuke went red as he watched Hinata, she wasn't even halfway done, but this was his personal challenge, to wait till she finished.

Tenten glanced over to see Hinata eating her ice-cream and Sasuke sitting there, she immediately took off running.

"I told you we shouldn't have got her vanilla!" Temari cried as Tenten flew forward. She came to a crashing halt, almost falling over, she had somehow closed her eyes in the process, she opened them to see Hinata with lots of ice-cream around her mouth and the cone lying on the sand, wasted.

"Oops sorry!" Tenten cried, Hinata shook her head and smiled, she moved her finger around the outside of her mouth, collecting all the ice-cream and placed it in her mouth delicately with a satisfied look, she suddenly had a look of intrigue on her face.

"How did you get some on your face Sasuke?" she wiped it his cheek with her finger, placed it in her mouth and smiled. "Yum" she giggled and at that point Sasuke was close to collapsing.

"It's too much!" He got up quickly and ran off to the bathrooms. Hinata looked at Tenten in confusion.

"Did I do something wrong?"

* * *

Hope you liked it! I can just imagine Hinata sitting there focusing on ice-cream whilst Sasuke is sitting there focusing on her haha.

*If you don't know what it is try watching the first episode of BravoGirls second series, well just watch up to the swimsuit bit because what happens after it is weird...mega weird...um another one it is in is Strawberry Panic! Don't worry though, you can just picture her in something else...


	3. Chapter 3

**The Temptress and the Shy girl**

I know it's late, I forgot, I'm a bad person…

Last chapter, not really an ending, I don't want it to be, I was considering a car wash but decided not. I had no idea! Seriously eugh but I thought of something, not very good though. I hate this chapter, I was going to finish it with Sasuke running off like usual but thought I might put something else in, hope you like it,

Ok so usual disclaimer applied, enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke walked into Hinata's boarding room, there were 3 differently set beds, plain walls, a messy kitchen, a desk with a computer on it and a door leading to a bathroom. Sasuke moved across the brown carpeted floor searching for Hinata and her roommates. He looked at some of the pictures on the desk, Hinata, Tenten and Temari were in one, arms linked and in hula skirts, obviously a Hawaiian theme party, Hinata's coconut's around her chest made Sasuke blush. He took one more look around the room until calling out.

"Tenten, Temari, Hinata, anyone!" He couldn't believe it, he had finally got Hinata to accept his proposal of going to Sakura's Halloween party together, he had been expecting to have Hinata all to himself instead she invited her roommates and now she was missing, it was not the night he had planned at all. Tenten and Temari came stumbling out of the bathroom laughing.

"Guys it's not funny, Sasuke will be here any minute, give me back my stuff!" Hinata's voice called from inside the bathroom, "Give me back my top!" Sasuke's face went red imaging Hinata with no top. Tenten noticed Sasuke in the room and quickly piffed Hinata's top at her, it hit Hinata smack dab in the face.

"Ow!" Sasuke went red, if this was what it was like all the time imagine what the 3 girls got up too…Sasuke had a goofy grin on his face as drool started to spill out of his mouth. Temari wacked him over the head, he glared at her. Hinata came rushing out of the bathroom, her face red, she had on her costume, she had planned to go as a nun but the costume shop had sent her the wrong costume and sent her a female vampire costume. It was way too short than Hinata was comfortable with so she had black tights on and black boots. The costume had fine details such as ruffles in the poofed out short skirt and a black laced corset with ribbons and ruffles on it that made Hinata's 'friends' more obvious and she had a black cape over herself with lifelike fangs. Sasuke was a vampire with smart black pants and white shirt with a red and black cape (don't forget the lifelike fangs). Temari was a gypsy, barefoot with bells on her toes, a long purple skirt, puffy (material looks a bit like canvas) shirt, a purple bandana around her head and big golden hoop earrings. Tenten was a pirate with a white peasant dress on with a pirate themed brown jacket, a black belt and a pirate hat (she also had big gold earrings).

"Hinata why does HE have to be here" Temari snapped, glaring back at him.

"Be nice Temari" Hinata said with a pout and sat down on her bed, grabbing Sasuke's sleeve and gently tugging on it to indicate he should sit down with her. Temari and Tenten flopped onto their respective beds, eyes never leaving Sasuke.

"Sooo who wants ice-cream" Hinata suggested trying to break the awkwardness.

"NO" The 3 others shouted.

"Oookay then" Hinata smiled, weirded out, she played with the hem of her skirt. Sasuke's face was going red from the memory of Hinata eating ice-cream on the beach.

"Uh, Hinata, I thought you were being a nun?" Sasuke said finally noticing her attire for the first time and blushing.

"Oh yeah, um well, the costume shop sent me the wrong thing so I guess now we're matching, ha I guess we're joined together hey Sasuke" Sasuke went off into dream land of what it would be like to be 'joined together' with Hinata. Temari noticed and smacked him over the head.

"Hey stupid don't you think we should be getting going now!" Sasuke snapped out of his trance.

"Temari! And we should probably get going, come on Sasuke!" Hinata said as she grabbed onto Sasuke's hand and lead him out, making him blush.

Later on:

"Ok everyone listen up!" Sakura said, sporting a pixie costume. Everyone had just been mingling and dancing but now it was time for some party games so everyone was sitting in a circle. "This is how the game works, everyone has to have a turn at rolling the dice, if it lands on one you have to answer a truth, on two do a dare, three seven minutes in heaven, four you have to spin the bottle, five you have to take off an item of clothing and six you get to dare someone else, cool right?" So the game started with a few people telling a few personal truths and taking off some socks and shoes. Eventually came Sasuke's turn, he got a two. He felt so nervous as he waited on everyone to decide on a dare. Knowing about Sasuke's massive crush on Hinata Ino, who was now dating Shikamaru decided to make things a little interesting.

"I dare Sasuke to eat Jelly off of Hinata's stomach!" Ino shouted with an evil smile and everyone turned to her in shock, well both Hinata and Sasuke just sat there like stone with beet red faces.

"No he can't do that!" Sakura shouted.

"Why not?" Ino shouted back, she was wearing a devil costume.

"Um…um well" Sakura couldn't think of any legit reasons.

"Exactly, someone get those little jellies Sakura made!" and within seconds a plate of jellies were in the room. "Ok now Hinata lie down in the centre of the circle!" Hinata just blushed, not really wanting all the attention.

"Wait a minute! What if Hinata doesn't agree to this?" Sasuke said, panicking a bit.

"To bad, a dare is a dare you can't back out" Ino said smugly. So slowly Hinata got up and lied down in the middle of the circle of her friends, thanking god she put shorts on under her dress when she lifted it up, exposing her stomach. Ino placed the jelly on her belly and Hinata cringed because it was cold. Sasuke slowly made his way over and knelt beside Hinata, everyone in the room going quiet. Hinata shut her eyes tightly and eeped when she say Sasuke lowering his head to her belly, getting on his hands and knees to make the positioning a bit less awkward. She felt his lips on her stomach and giggled at the feel.

"Sasuke that tickles!" she said in between giggles and every guys face in the room went red. Sasuke grabbed the blob of jelly with his mouth and ate it, it tasted better than when he ate some before, noticed the jelly had left a little bit of stickiness on Hinata's stomach, deciding he couldn't lose any more dignity he decided to lick it off. He slowly ran his tongue along the sticky part of Hinata's lower stomach. Feeling Sasuke's tongue on her skin set something off in Hinata and she let out a little whimper and with that just about every guy in the room ran out with hands over their faces. Sasuke quickly got up and ran to join the other guys that ran out. Hinata sat up and pulled her dress back down, feeling the little tingle where Sasuke's tongue had touched her. With wide eyes she noticed nearly every guy in the room had left except for the sleeping Shikamaru and Choiji who was busy stuffing his face. Embarrassed she got up and sat back down in her seat next to Tenten.

"Did I do something wrong? I kind of was in my own world" All of the girls sighed, typical Hinata. Once the guys had joined them it was Hinata's turn. Tenten and Temari cringed.

"I can't watch, Hinata has the worst luck" Tenten whispered to Temari as Hinata rolled, she got a three.

"Who are you going to go with?" Sakura asked, annoyance in her voice, ticked off because of Hinata and Sasuke's moment. Ino thought of another brilliant plan, another evil smile came to her face.

"Hey Hinata didn't you tell me you came with a guy?" Ino asked. Sakura brightened up, hoping Hinata was going to date this guy so she would stay away from Sasuke.

"Oh yeah it's –mmph-" Hinata was cut off by Ino's hand over her mouth.

"Ok well you can go with him then" Sakura said, happy she wouldn't be going with HER Sasuke. Both Hinata and Sasuke got up and headed into Sakura's closet.

"Wait what!" Sakura shouted as she started to run towards the closet, Ino held her back.

"You already said it was okay Sakura" Ino said as she laughed.

In the closet:

"Well I guess we have seven minutes then" Sasuke said awkwardly as he smiled. Hinata giggled. "What? I can't see you so I can't tell what you're laughing at" Sasuke asked confused.

"You have glow in the dark teeth!" Hinata giggled more, showing her teeth.

"Hey so do you!" Sasuke said as he noticed, they both grinned broadly showing off their glow in the dark fangs in the pitch black closet.

"Hey let's open and close our mouths to see how it looks!" Hinata said. So the open and shut their mouths repeatedly until they both burst out laughing. "This is so cool, hey this is a pretty big closet, and how many clothes does Sakura have!" Hinata felt around, they must have been in a walk in robe.

"Yeah perfect for hiding in" Sasuke grinned then closed his mouth firmly shut and went to go hide.

"Sasuke!" Hinata shouted at him, of course in the outside world everyone heard giggling and Hinata shouting Sasuke's name, which caused them to not want to interrupt in case they caught anything bad, well except for Sakura who was still being held back. Hinata started walking around, calling out for Sasuke. "Sasuke come out! Or at least open your mouth so I can see you!" Hinata said, trying to feel her way around in the dark, suddenly she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into a pile of clothes on the ground. Sasuke smiled "there, you happy?" Hinata tried to get up but Sasuke's arm was still around her, she blushed. Sasuke pulled her so that she was on top of him straddling his waist.

"Hinata, will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke asked nervously, he had been wanting to ask Hinata out for so long but whenever he was going to a 'situation' would happen.

"Sure!" Hinata said happily as Sasuke pulled her down and kissed her. As she broke away from the kiss Hinata smiled.

"I'm so happy" Hinata said as she bounced up and down forgetting that she was straddling Sasuke's waist. With Hinata bouncing up and down on his lap Sasuke couldn't help but pass out. Hinata stopped when she notice Sasuke go limp. "Sasuke?"

* * *

Haha I wanted them to at least kiss but then I thought hey why not make Sasuke pass out, he has really turned from the guy that acts cool then Hinata embarrasses to just the guy that Hinata embarrasses for some reason, oh well hope you like the story!


End file.
